Manis
by Ao Yukihira
Summary: Hinata itu tidak terkenal dikalangan anak cowok, tetapi kenapa Uzumaki-senpai tiba-tiba meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pasangannya di Prom Night? Dikatai Manis lagi! Kenapa? Padahal ada Shion-senpai yang lebih manis dan Uzumaki-senpai bukannya juga suka? Uggh Hinata bingung! (DLMR/RNR?)
1. Manis

" **MANIS"**

 **.**

' _Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto'_

 _Rate : T Genre : Romance. Pair : NaruHina_

 **WARNING :**

Banyak typo bertebaran, OOC(mungkn?), Alur cepat, Author pemula, not plagiat, dll.

Nb : Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, silakan dibaca sampai selesai dulu dan silakan mereview kekurangan dari cerita saya.

.

.

.

.

 _Start_

Hinata Hyuuga, adalah adik dari ketua osis Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah siswa X IPA 2, tingkah lakunya lembut, baik hati, dan agak pendiam, dia tidak terlalu terkenal di kalangan anak cowok di kelasnya. Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu tetapi anehnya saat ia mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan anak cowok di kelasnya -sebagai teman tentunya- mereka malah menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan, seperti sekarang ini.

"Ne.. Kiba-kun bisakah-"

"A-ah maaf Hinata a-aku harus memandikan Akamaru aku p-pergi dulu~" ucap Kiba langsung meninggalkan Hinata.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Hhhahh.." Hinata menghela napas, seharusnya sekarang yang piket adalah Sakura, Hinata, dan Kiba tetapi hari ini Sakura tidak masuk dan Kiba harus memandikan Akamaru maka tinggal Hinata sendiri.

 _'Baiklah, semangat Hinata kau bisa!'_ batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan dimulailah acara bersih-bersih kelas oleh Hinata, sendirian tentunya. Tetapi walaupun begitu ia tidak mengeluh, ia memaklumi Kiba yang harus memandikan Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya. Mungkin Akamaru sedang PMS jadinya manja, Baiknya dirimu nak~ eh tapi Akamaru itu jantan lho Hinata.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"Akhirnya selesai~" ucap Hinata dan sekarang kelas sudah cukup rapi dan bersih.

"Wah~ Hinata-chan hebat," seru seseorang dan suara itu berasal dari pintu kelas.

"Uzumaki-senpai!" seru Hinata begitu melihat seseorang itu.

"Yo" jawab orang yang bernama Uzumaki itu lengkap dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. Uzumaki-senpai atau Uzumaki Naruto dia adalah kakak kelas yang pernah membantu Hinata saat MOS dan beberapa kali membantu Hinata membawa setumpuk buku ke perpustakaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata

"Ne..Hinata-chan kau tau tentang prom night minggu depan?" tanya Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata, " Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki pasangan untuk prom night, dan jika besok aku tidak membawa pasangan Tsunade baa-chan akan menghukumku," terang Naruto, ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan hukuman dari Tsunade.

"Uhm" tanggap Hinata ia mengambil tasnya dan mendekati Naruto, tidak enak kan bicara sama orang dengan jarak 2 meter.

"Jadi senpai mau curhat? Boleh aja kok," ucap Hinata polos

Naruto sweatdrop, "Bukan itu".

"Terus?" tanya Hinata, ia menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Aku mau kau jadi pasanganku di prom night" kata Naruto

"Apa?" kata Hinata kaget, senpainya ini mengajaknya ke prom night?

"Kau dan aku ke prom night sebagai pasangan" tegas Naruto

Hinata tersipu, " Kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Karna kau manis," jawab Naruto, ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata seringai seksi tertempel di wajahnya membuat Hinata tambah gugup, wajahnya memerah hingga telinga membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar.

"A-aku? Shion-senpai lebih manis dariku, senpai juga s-suka k-kan?" tanya Hinata ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, takut wajahnya tambah memerah jika lama-lama menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" balas Naruto ambigu

Hinata menoleh ke wajah Naruto masih dengan wajah memerahnya ia berkata, " Tuh lebih manis Shion-senpai,"

"Kau lebih manis Hinata" kata Naruto ia memajukan wajahnya lagi, sekarang jarak antara wajah Naruto dan Hinata hanya 5 cm.

"U-ugh" Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya ke tas.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Naruto dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Hinata.

"Sini kubuktikan" kata Naruto ia langsung menghapus jaraknya dengan Hinata.

CUP

Awalnya hanya bibir saling menempel tapi lama kelamaan Naruto melumat pelan bibir Hinata, sedangkan yang dicium hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya berada pada pinggang Hinata mendorongnya untuk semakin menempel ke tubuh Naruto. 2 menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ditatapnya Hinata yang masih terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah sempurna, bibirnya mengkilap dan terbuka dan pemandangan itu membuat Naruto kemabli menerbitkan seringai seksinya pada wajah tampannya.

"Tuh kan kau manis sekali Hinata, boleh aku memakanmu?"

 _Oh siapapun kubur Hinata sekarang._

 **END**


	2. I like you!

" **MANIS"**

 **.**

' _Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto'_

 _Rate : T Genre : Romance. Pair : NaruHina_

 **WARNING :**

Banyak typo bertebaran, OOC(mungkn?), Alur cepat, Author pemula, not plagiat, dll.

Nb : Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, silakan dibaca sampai selesai dulu dan silakan mereview kekurangan dari cerita saya.

.

.

.

.

 _Start_

"Sakura, kau dengar tidak rumor tentang Naruto-senpai?"Tanya gadis pirang yang diikat pony tail pada gadis pink yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak, memang kenapa Ino?"Timpal Sakura.

"Kudengar dia menolak semua ajakan perempuan ke prom night! Katanya dia hanya ingin orang yang disukainya yang menjadi pasangannya! Oh my god, betapa beruntungnya wanita itu!" Cerita Ino dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Hee..Aku jadi penasaran siapa perempuan itu?"kata Sakura.

"Benar, aku juga sangat penasaran! Apa mungkin itu Shion-senpai? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka dekat.." Tebak Ino.

"Mungkin saja." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

 **GREK**

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mendegarkan obrolan kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan gugup, "I-ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Maaf aku ingin ke tempat Neji-nii, membantu pekerjaan Osisnya." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, mau kuantar?" Tawar Sakura yang langsung dibalas gelengan kecil dari Hinata.

"Tidak usah, kalian disini saja. Aku bisa sendiri kok, dan juga nanti Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan tidak usah menungguku, aku pulang dengan Neji-nii."Jelas Hinata dengan senyum lembut terlukis diwajahnya.

"Siap Bos" Jawab keduanya kompak dan setelah itu terdengarlah tawa bahagia dari ketiga insan itu.

 _.Melt._

Hinata berjalan ke ruang Osis dengan lesu, merasa bersalah telah membohongi kedua sahabatnya. Seharusnya, Hinata membantu pekerjaan kakakknya besok tapi mengingat mood Hinata hari ini yang cukup buruk akibat perlakuaan senpainya 3 hari yang lalu ditambah Ino dan Sakura yang membicarakan tentang prom night dan senpainya itu membuat mood Hinata semakin memburuk dan dengan terpaksanya Hinata harus mengindari pembicaraan tentang senpainya oleh karena itu Hinata kabur dari sana dengan alasan membantu kakaknya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, mau diapakan lagi? Lebih baik Hinata benar-benar membantu pekerjaan kakakknya hari ini daripada menggalau ria karna senpainya, itu lebih baik. Dan akhirnya Hinatapun sampai di ruang Osis.

 **CKLEK**

"Permisi.." Ucap Hinata setelah membuka pintu ruang Osis.

"Ah, Hinata. Ada apa?"Tanya seorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang duduk mengerjakan dokumen di kursi kebesarannya.

"Neji-nii, boleh aku membantu pekerjaanmu? Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."Ungkap Hinata, ia menatap Neji penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membereskan ruangan ini? Tanpa Tenten ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah."Pinta Neji yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata, Hinatapun mulai membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Memangnya Tenten-san kemana?"Tanya Hinata disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Dia sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah."Jawab Neji, sekarang ia sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Dokumen yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan nampaknya sudah selesai.

"Kak Neji tidak menjenguk Tenten-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah, kemarin."Jawab Neji dan hanya dijawab 'oh' oleh Hinata. Hening melanda mereka cukup lama tapi tak lama kemudian dipecahkan oleh Neji.

"Hinata, aku akan ke kantor kepala sekolah. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu nanti, ada 'sesuatu' yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Neji, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Iya, Neji-nii. Aku mengerti kok."Jawab Hinata.

"Oh ya satu lagi, nanti akan ada anggota Osis yang kesini. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Mou, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Neji-nii."Rajuk Hinata dan dibalas dengan tawa geli Neji.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Neji.

"Iya.."Jawab Hinata. Setengah jam berlalu dan sekarang Hinata sudah selesai membersihkan ruang Osis, sekarang tinggal merapikan dokumen dan arsip di rak. Dengan cepat Hinata meletakkan dokumen-dokumen yang telah ia tumpuk tadi sesuai dengan tempatnya masing-masing dan tinggal satu dokumen yang harus diletakkan Hinata tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa menggapainya walau sudah berjinjit. Tiba-tiba dari belakang sebuah tangan merebut buku yang dipegang Hinata dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di rak yang tidak bisa Hinata gapai tadi.

"Ah, terima ka— Uzumaki-senpai?!" Pekik Hinata kaget melihat siapa yang membantunya tadi.

 _.Melt._

Hening melanda mereka berdua, Naruto sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi belum sempat Neji selesaikan dan Hinata hanya duduk diam di sofa, tangannya meremas kuat tas yang berada di pangkuannya. Hinata tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini.

Hinata berdiri, " Uhm..Saya pulang dulu senpai."Ucap Hinata akhirnya, ia sudah tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini. Niatnya kesini untuk menghindari hal-hal yang berbau Naruto bukan untuk berdua bersama Naruto.

"Tunggu."Ucapan Naruto menhentikan Hinata.

"Y-ya?"Takut-takut Hinata menjawab.

"Duduklah kembali."Pinta Naruto yang dituruti Hinata dengan tenang.

"Hinata"Panggil Naruto kembali.

"Iya?"

"Ini tentang ajakanku kemarin." Hinata langsung menegang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"..."

"Untuk ciuman itu aku tidak akan minta maaf." Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kesal, seharusnya senpainya ini minta maaf! Secara ia merebut first kiss Hinatakan?! Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekat kearah Hinata, Ia berlutut dihadapan Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan keseriusan di kedua bola mata Naruto yang telah menatapnya sekarang.

"Tapi untuk ajakanku ke prom night itu serius. Juga tentang kau yang lebih manis itu juga aku serius kok." Ungkap Naruto. Hinata merasakan pipnya memanas, senpainya ini jika mengatakan 'manis' pasti Hinata langsung teringat kejadian kemarin dan itu sungguh sangat memalukan. Hinata menggeleng pelan, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari bayangan kejadian itu dan mulai serius menanggapi Naruto.

"Tapi kudengar senpai hanya ingin orang yang senpai sukai yang menjadi pasangan senpai..bu-bukankah itu Shion-senpai? Kalian juga serasi, tapi kenapa senpai malah mengajakku?"Tanya Hinata.

"Karna orang yang aku sukai itu kau bukan Shion." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa?!" Teriak Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jelas Naruto.

"Senpai..tolong jangan bercanda!" Seru Hinata tetap tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda ! Aku menyukaimu!" Bentak Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam.

"..."

"T-tapi a-aku belum terlalu mengenal senpai.." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu kencan denganku."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, Hinata tidak salah dengarkan?

"Apa?"Kata Hinata pelan.

"Besok kencan denganku!" Jelas Naruto.

"T-tapi senpai.." Protes Hinata tidak terima.

"Ayolah Hinata.."

"Ok-ok, terserah senpai saja.." Hinata sudah pasrah sekarang percuma menolak ajakan senpainya yang satu itu, terlalu keras kepala.

"Ah, satu lagi Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa lagi senpai?" Sungguh Hinata lelah menghadapi permintaan aneh senpainya yang satu ini.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"Tanya Naruto dengan polos. Hinata melotot menatap Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!" pekik Hinata kesal.

 _Nah, bagaimanakah kencan mereka berdua besok ya?_

 **TBC**

 _Etoo, pertama saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada para readers yang sudah meriview,favorite,dan follow. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review readers sekalian tapi sungguh saya sangat senang atas rievew anda sekalian, saya harap anda mau meriview lagi entah itu kekurang ff saya atau apa._

 _Dan untuk sekedar Informasi Neji disini adalah ketua Osis dan Naruto adalah wakilnya. Naruto sekarang kelas 2 SMA berarti Hinata kelas 1 SMA._

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya._


End file.
